fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Riggold
Riggold is a male customer first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria Flipdeck Info * Hometown: Frostfield * Loves: Cool Foods * Hates: Healthy Foods * Occupation: Owner of Riggold's Sauce Riggold is a big male customer who has been selling great sauces like Mayo, Ketchup, Mustard, etc. At Riggold's Sauce. He usally get's around 12 customer a day, but on rare occurations, he might have more. Apperance Riggold wears a Green shirt, a hat, black pants and brown shoes. Orders * Papa's Pizzeria * 12 Anchovies (Everywhere) * 4 Onions (Left) * 4 Sausages (Right) * Baked for 3/8 meter * Cut into 8 slices Papa's Burgeria, HD and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Well-Done Patty * BBQ Sauce * Well-Done Patty * Mustard * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Well-Done Patty * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Shell * Pork * Tomatoes * Black Beans * Loco Mystery Sauce * Jalapenos * Peppers * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria, HD and To Go! * Large Cup * Creameo Bits * Chocolate Syrup * Blend Regular * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * Bacon French Toast * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Chips * Bacon French Toast * Whipped Cream * Bacon French Toast Papa's Wingeria * 6 BBQ Wings * 6 French Fries * Ranch * Awesome Sauce Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Chicago Bun * Relish * Cheese * Mustard * Onions * Salsa Drink: * Large Hyper Green * Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Chocolate Cake Cupcake 1: * Butterscotch Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in Other Holidays) * Pretzel Bat (Cherry in Other Holidays) Cupcake 2: * Chocolate Drizzle * Cherry * Popcorn (Nutty Butter Cup in Other Holidays) * Cherry Papa's Pastaria * Regular Fettuccine * Beefy Bolognese * Black Pepper * 5 Sausages * 4 Meatballs * Cheesy Bread Holiday (Thanksgiving) * Regular Fettuccine * Beefy Bolognese * Crushed Croutons * 5 Roasted Turkey * 4 Meatballs * Cheesy Bread Papa's Donuteria Donut 1: * Regular Waffle (Ring in other holidays) * Maple Syrup (Clear Glaze in other holidays) * Butterscotch Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) Donut 2: * Blueberry Ring * Vanilla Icing * Bacon Bites (Sprinkles in Other Holidays) Donut 3: * Chocolate Ring * Chocolate Icing * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD * 6 BBQ Wings * 6 Buffalo Tofu Skewers * Ranch * Awesome Sauce Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 12 Anchovies * 6 Fresh Garlic * Light Baked * Cut into 6 Pieces Papa's Cheeseria * Marble Rye Bread with Swiss Cheese * Corned Beef * Deep Fried Pickles * Jalapenos * Lettuce * Ranch * Cooked Regular Fries * Curly Fries * Awesome Sauce Holiday (Halloween) * Ecto Bread with Swiss Cheese * Spooky Slaw * Deep Fried Pickles * Spooky Slaw * Lettuce * Jack-O-Mole Fries: * Curly Fries * Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria HD and To Go! * Liner C * Butter Pecan Cake (Vanilla Cake in Other Holidays) Cupcake 1: * Orange Frosting * Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips Cupcake 2: * Sunglow Frosting * Chocolate Chips * Sourballs Papa's Bakeria * Peanut Butter Crust * 50% Mulberry Medley (Cherry Filling in other holidays) * 50% Rhubarb Filling * Chocolate Meringue * 12 Cherries in Outer * 1 Whipped Cream Dollop Papa's Taco Mia HD * Hard Shell * Steak * Cheese * Brown Rice * White Rice * BlazeBerry Sauce * Black Beans * Loco Mystery Sauce Chips: * Spicy Twists * Guacamole Holiday (New Year) * Hard Shell * Chorizo * Cheese * Brown Rice * White Rice * Atomic Sauce * Black Beans * Loco Mystery Sauce Chips: * Spicy Twists * Guacamole Papa's Sushiria * Not Flipped * Brown Rice * Nori Fillings: * Jalapenos * Lobster Toppings: * Duck Sauce * Pineapple (Nothing in other holidays) Bubble Tea: * Almond Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Earn the 3 stickers in any game to get this outfit: Trivia * Like Big Pauly, he orders big meals. * In Taco Mia! and HD, he is the only customer to order 6 toppings on tacos. The others order it with 5 toppings or less. * He appears to like BBQ sauce, as he orders it whenever it's available. (Like Chuck) But he doesn't order BBQ sauce in Cheeseria. * He doesn't change his orders in the Burgeria apps. * In Wingeria HD, Nobody orders BBQ, Buffalo, Smokey Bacon, or Blazeberry Tofu Skewers. This is an exception because he orders Buffalo Tofu Skewers. ** This means he is the second customer to order a meat covered in a sauce nobody orders. The first is Toyota.